Two hearts
by pikachu203
Summary: Set during KH III speculative. After getting his body back, Terra ends up falling into the Realm of Darkness, only to find he's not alone. Sorry, that was a bad summary... One-shot. Terra x Aqua.


**Two Hearts**

** Inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart of the same name. (3d spoilers in the next statement) Also, my friend and I are worried about who's going to be excluded from the '7 lights' because let's face it; there are a ton of keyblade wielders who it could be.**

** What is it with me and beaches lately!? I just find them so romantic! **

** This may end up being a chapter in a secret collaboration project that my friend Elizabeth1315 and I are working on, so that's an interesting point to make. Don't ask how Terra has his body, if the two of us ever get a chance to get going on that story I'll be certain to explain in detail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (These two would be together if I did! jk…)**

**(Terra's POV)**

I clashed again against the boy with spiky brown hair, "For the last time, Sora, or whatever your name was, I am not Xehanort!"

His key hit mine again harshly and I flipped out of the way of the red haired girl's blade. Sora frowned, "Oh yeah, then why do you look like him?"

I shouted as the girl managed to knick my cheek with her key before I dodged out of the way. I was not used to having a body again, and the fatigue that came from fighting three people when you haven't rested in twelve years. I leaned on my keyblade for support for a moment before saying, "If you just let me talk I'd-"

The brown haired boy was charging at me again, so I once again bolted out of the way of his blow. I didn't want to hurt them, they were just a bunch of kids who'd probably been hurt by Xehanort in my body. I also didn't want to kill anyone ever again after I knew what it was like to lose everything. Well that idea was all sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, but I was getting impatient with them for not listening to anything I said.

I had no other choice; I had to go on the offensive. I slammed my keyblade into the girl's, eliciting a high pitched scream from her as she dropped her keyblade, trembling. _As I suspected… Two inept little children. _

I looked down at the girl under me, who was trembling and staring at me with wide, bright blue eyes. I blinked for a second. I was poised and prepared to strike her, but something held me back.

Her eyes… I'd seen that look of desperation before, on Aqua's face when I was holding her by her neck in the air. I trembled slightly and stared down at her, my eyes softening. The girl must have realized that I didn't want to hurt her because she shouted, "Sora, stop!"

I failed to make the connection between what she was saying and what was going on in the battlefield, and I felt Sora's key pass through my chest harshly. The whole world froze and I heard the girl scream, "Sora! He didn't want to hurt me!"

I fell to the ground and it almost felt like I was dissolving into the air. I heard a light argument going on above my head, "Sora, you idiot!"

"I didn't mean too! I thought he was going to defend himself."

"What's happening to him?"

"I don't know! Why is he-"

I fell. Not to the ground or anything, I was just _falling_ out of the night sky. It felt like being on a rollercoaster with no seatbelts.

As I was falling I felt the pain in my chest gently recede until it was a tiny prick, like a bee sting. As strange as it sounds, I felt relaxed and warm, like someone was calling out to me.

I crashed underneath the surface of the ocean and blinked for a moment, trying to get my bearings. I had just fallen out of the sky and now I was immersed in cobalt blue water. I pushed towards the surface of the water and gasped for air as I broke through the surface.

I coughed hard, but the waves didn't force me back under the water. It simply gently pushed me with the current towards the sand. After about a minute of being forced forward I made it to the sand. I slowly pushed myself up further onto the beach, managing to turn myself over so that I could be more comfortable on my back.

I stared up at the night sky above me. _That's strange… Where are the stars?_ After a few minutes of staring at the lonely full moon in the sky I slowly let my eyes slip shut. This would make so much sense if I only had time to sleep.

After all, it had been twelve years since I'd been able to sleep in my own form. I sighed and relaxed into the sand, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

**(Aqua's POV)**

As nice as the man in the black jacket seemed, and as much hope he'd given me, I needed to keep going and try to find a way out. Ventus and Terra were waiting for me, after all.

I hoped…

I walked along the sand of the beach, squinting and trying to see the horizon. It was the weirdest thing, but the Dark Realm seemed to go on forever.

I sighed lightly, rubbing my hands along my wayfinder lightly and wandering down the beach. I held it gently and sighed, _what's the point? I don't even know how long I've been here. I might not have even saved Terra and Ven's probably still asleep somewhere… _

I sat down on my knees and held the little charm close to my heart, closing my eyes for a long moment. I sat there for a little while and felt something funny under my eyes. I slowly blinked them open and looked down to see a bright blue light shining from my hand. I held it up in front of my face in surprise, "H-how?"

I saw another tiny light at the edge of my vision and looked far out across the water to see that there was a little orange light streaking from the sky towards the water. I blinked in surprise and ran towards it.

The light was farther away than I thought and after a few minutes I figured it was just a mirage and I was imagining things again. That's when I saw the figure of a person laid out across the sand.

I slowly walked towards the person and as I got closer I realized that it wasn't just a person. It was Terra. My _Terra._

I ran over to him, sat down on my knees, and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He slowly whispered, "Who are you?"

I started crying and buried my face in his back, "Terra…"

"Aqua?"

He slowly pried my arms off of him and turned around, "Oh my God…"

I blinked at him for a moment, trying to clear up my vision so I could get a better look at him. He blinked his dark blue eyes at me in surprise. I stood up on my toes and put a hand in the back of his hair for a minute, "You… you're real."

I flung my arms back around the poor confused boy and cried into his chest. Terra slowly hugged me back and I sobbed my eyes out into his chest.

He sighed and pushed me away a bit, "Aqua, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't control myself any longer. I gently pressed my lips against his and cried gently, "Shut up, will you? Just shut up and hold me."

He released a small laugh, "As you wish."

I smiled slowly and ran my fingers up his back, making the poor boy shiver, "Just tell me this isn't a dream."

"Well, if it is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up," Terra said softly.

I slowly separated myself from him and sat down more comfortably next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder gently. He put his hand around my little shoulders and I relaxed into him. He chuckled again, "Not that I mind, but why are you being so clingy?"

I sighed and snuggled closer to his chest, "I'm just happy that you're real and you're here."

He gently looked down and sighed, "Really, Aqua, that's the only reason you kissed me?"

I blushed bright red, and I guess he saw that because he started laughing, "It's okay, I like you too, Aqua."

I smiled and leaned into his chest more as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, "I missed you so much, Terra."

"I thought you were dead," he replied, holding me closer.

I sighed, "It's okay, Terra. The story can wait. We're together now. That's all that matters."

He laid back down in the sand. The two of us slowly fell asleep in one another's arms.

We could wait to find Ventus. We could wait to find our way out of here. All that really mattered was that the two of us were together.

**The End**

** Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

** Feel free to leave a review, but please don't flame.**


End file.
